jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yagyu Jubei (Continuum-59343921)
' Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi' (柳生 十兵衞 三厳 Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi, 1607 – April 21, 1650) was one of the most famous and romanticized of the samurai in Japan's feudal era. His descendants spread their seed out over several divergent lines that branched into the houses of Tendo, Saotome and Kuonji. There is even a side-branch that overlaps the Kuno family line. Overview Very little is known about the actual life of Yagyū Mitsuyoshi as the official records of his life are very sparse. Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi (born "Shichirō") grew up in his family's ancestral lands, Yagyū no Sato, now in Nara. Both Jubei's father and grandfather had been great masters of swordsmanship. His grandfather was the founder of the Yagyu Shinkage school, which still exists today, and famous tales tell of him defeating armed samurai while barehanded and nearly 70 years old. His father Yagyū Tajima no Kami Munenori was the personal swordsmanship tutor to three shoguns especially Ieyasu and Tokugawa Iemitsu and was once said to have singlehandedly cut down seven assassins who attempted to slay the shogun at a battle. Munenori fought for the first Tokugawa shōgun, Tokugawa Ieyasu, at the Battle of Sekigahara, expanding the shōgun's territory. For his efforts, Munenori was made the shōgun's sword instructor and a minor daimyō (provincial ruler), by extending his family hereditary domain up to 10,000 koku. Despite not being the heir of his father as the headmaster of the Yagyū style (and thus far from being an unrivaled swordsman under the Heaven), he received the post for its importance in Japanese politics and Court intrigues, at which Munenori was better than the other members of his clan. Munenori would go on to train three successive Shoguns: Ieyasu, Hidetada, and Iemitsu. Jubei inherited their skill and was often trained in the Iga Province, home of the Hattori family. By the age of 9 he was already showing signs of being a prodigy and was occasionally filling in for his father in the role of teaching swordsmanship to the Tokugawa shoguns. In 1616, Mitsuyoshi became an attendant in the court of the second Tokugawa Shōgun, Tokugawa Hidetada and became a sword instructor for the third Tokugawa Shōgun, Tokugawa Iemitsu, occasionally filling his father's role. Records of Yagyū Jūbei Mitsuyoshi, however, do not appear again until the Shimubara rebellion where he was assigned to lead the final assault against Hara Castle. In the month of February in the year 1638 and on the sixteenth day Jubei confronted Shiro Amakusa. Shiro asked Jubei to show mercy to the women, children and elderly huddle in fear inside of the castle, if he committed seppuku. Despite knowing that there would be protest to him lending his sword to defend and protect Shiro’s followers Jubei agreed. However Shiro was stopped by the arrival of Shiro’s advisor Soiyuku Mora who duped him into believing that Jubei had murdered his children. Shiro had been infected with tainted blood to corrupt the divinity within him so that he would transform into a monster at the moment when his hatred overcame the good that lay within him. Jubei was not so dismayed at being falsely accused of a murder that he knew himself blameless for that he failed to sense his peril in time to evade it. In the ensuring battle between the fast-moving Ninja and the monstrosity that had replaced the Lord Amakuza. Jubei proved victorious. Unfortunately Shiro’s followers were all tainted by Genocide so had to be purged as there was no time to exorcise them. Jubei himself did the deed as it was the only way he could honor his agreement. Notes This character seems to be a composite of Jubei Yagyu and Hattori Hanzō. He also shares elements of Jubei Kibagami from Ninja Scroll which Ninja Resurrection was billed as a sequel of. He was most likely inducted into the Iga clan during his time as a ronin. Category:Continuum-59343921 Category:Characters